Solfeggio
by Ria Lee
Summary: DRABBLE. A Do Re Mi-themed collection of drabbles related on how Hotaru and Ruka came to be.
1. Do

A/N: Because I was heavily inspired by Sachi's drabbles, I guess I should do mine too. This'll be a **hundred-word** drabble and will feature Hotaru and Ruka. Enjoy!

Dedicated to my awesomesauce team, **Applegate Mustachios**. We troll like XNHDCXVAVDG! 8D

_Solfeggio = _musical scale with seven syllables, namely **Do**,** Re**,** Mi**,** Fa**,** So**,** La**,** Ti**, and** Do**.

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scale One – Female Deer<strong>

"Is that a deer?"

Ruka looked up to Hotaru with a shocked expression.

"Since when have you been standing there?"

"I asked you first," she deadpanned.

"Uhh, it's a doe," he stared at her emotionless form behind him.

"What's the difference?"

"The gender, of course!" he smiled at her and continued to pet the animal.

Hotaru watched him with outmost interest and absently said in a hushed voice, "Your alice…it amazes me."

"What?"

Her head snapped up to him immediately and nervously replied, "N-Nothing…"

But he heard it all right, and he just had to suppress a smile for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Scale End<strong>


	2. Re

A/N: Please do remember that I used some homophones for this. =))

* * *

><p><strong>Scale Two – A Drop of Golden Sun<strong>

It was a sunny morning, and they rested under the shade of the Sakura tree.

"I love the shadow, it protects us from the sun," Ruka murmured before Hotaru. The latter stood up, dusted her skirt and faced the glaring sunlight above.

"I love the rays of the sun, or rather, its colour," she whispered. He looked at her incredulously, not quite getting whatever she wanted to convey.

"Why so?"

"It reminds me of someone's hair colour," after a few minutes of understanding what she meant, he blushed deep scarlet.

"Guess who…" and then, half-smirking, she kneeled to kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>Scale End<strong>


	3. Mi

A/N: Still, homophones. =))

* * *

><p><strong>Scale Three – A Name I Call Myself<strong>

"What's wrong with you?" she watched him pace back and forth inside her laboratory, uneasiness tainting his face.

"I, uhh…" and he continued to pace back and forth, making her feel dizzy all the more.

"Spill it. Whatever you want to say, spill it," she…err, commanded.

He looked at her queasily.

"I'm lactose-intolerant," he blurted out randomly.

"Your point is?"

"I'm thirsty…"

"Go get some water from the fridge," she instructed him.

"I don't want water,"

"Okay, what do you want, coffee, tea, or **me**?" she stood up and neared him.

"Uhh…you," he gulped.

"Thought so," and she kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Scale End<strong>


	4. Fa

A/N: I think I just failed life. I was singing Do Re Mi and I searched it right after, and that was when I realized it was actually from the movie _The __Sound __of __Music_. Okay, enough ranting…

* * *

><p><strong>Scale Four – A Long Way to Run<strong>

"What do you want to do when we get out of this Academy?" Ruka asked the amethyst-eyed lass beside him.

"Hmm, I haven't worked on that part yet," she admitted after a few minutes of silence.

"And here I thought you'd be the first one between us to actually think about the future," and then he laughed.

"How about you?"

"I'd like to go to Hokkaido with you," he said without second thoughts.

"That's too far."

"I really don't care. As long as I'm with you, anywhere is okay."

"Stop being so cheesy," and she showed him her rarest smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Scale End<strong>


	5. So

A/N: I love how March 16 is Ruka's special day. =)) Celebratioooon.

* * *

><p><strong>Scale Five – A Needle Pulling Thread<strong>

He thought March 16th would just be like any other day…until Hotaru blocked him.

"Hi," he greeted, but she pushed something yellow on his face.

"Happy birthday," was all she said.

"What's this?" it was a yellow sweater with antlers on its right breast.

And after a while, he laughed out loud.

"You could have at least thanked me for sewing that thing before you laughed, you know," she murmured.

"S-Sorry…but really, I like it. Thank you. Anyway, what's with the antlers?"

"It reminded me when I first talked to you,"

"Stop being so cheesy," and then he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Scale End<strong>


	6. La

A/N: I really had a hard time looking for anything that has to do with the scale **la** until I came up with the chemical element Lanthanum, since its symbol is La and all. Enjoy. =))

* * *

><p><strong>Scale Six – Lanthanum<strong>

"Camera lenses…what was that again…ahh, camera lenses have lanthanum…" the raven-haired lady was memorizing camera parts, apparently.

"Why are you talking about? We still have a freaking Chemistry exam to pass and you talk about lenses," Ruka scolded her.

"This _is_ part of it," was all she said.

"Why choose camera, of all things?"

"Simply because I love it."

"More than you do to me?" he asked slowly, his mind slowly drifting away from the subject he still had to study.

"Of course not, now go study and don't mind me," she then looked at his blushing face and smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Scale End<strong>


	7. Ti

A/N: I still am amazed as to how I wrote this drabble collection in a day. Normally when I try to write drabbles, I always end up keyboard-smashing everything. =))

* * *

><p><strong>Scale Seven – A Drink with Jam and Bread<strong>

"I'm thirsty…" he went inside her laboratory and closed the door immediately.

"Why are you always thirsty? Go get yourself some water," she languidly pointed to the fridge.

"I don't want water—" but then he was startled when she stood up.

"Coffee, tea, or me?" she smirked.

"Well, I was thinking about that and…maybe I'd go for tea this time," he looked down.

"…" she said nothing.

But as she turned around, he swiftly caught her arm.

"Silly lady. What were you thinking? Of course I'd choose you over anything else," and he cupped her chin to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>Scale End<strong>


	8. I Do

A/N: Whoaaa. I feel happy I've actually finished this once and for all. Thank you for keeping up with my incessant randomness.

* * *

><p><strong>Scale Eight – A Vow to Change Everything<strong>

It was a perfect Friday morning.

Everyone wore white gowns and tux.

She arrived at exactly ten in the morning, and she saw him waiting for her on the altar.

She walked in, clad in her wedding dress as she was escorted by her parents—and she could see his eyes glimmer in genuine happiness.

He offered her his hand, and she almost cried.

It was perfect.

"I do," was the vow they both said—a vow which was bound to change everything.

She was now his, and he was now hers.

They kissed, and their journey began as one.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Solfeggio<strong>

_I never thought I'd be able to pull this one off! _

_Cheerio,_

_Ria x_


End file.
